Dunkel Metzgerei (Deuce Traveler)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Cleric Level: 5 Experience: 15134 XP Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Dwarf Deity: Rogar First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Den of Thieves Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 15 +2 (3 pts, +2 racial) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (5 pts, +2 racial, +1 at lvl 4) CHA: 12 +1 (5 pts, -2 racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' HP: 42 = (8) + CON (2) + FC (0) (Cleric Level 1, Max) (24) + CON (8)+ FC (0) (Cleric Level 2+, Max-2) AC: 21 = + DEX (1) + Armor (8) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 20 = + Armor (8) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (1) + Trait (2) BAB: +3 = 5 (3) CMB: +5 = (3) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (3) + STR (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +8 = 5 (4) + CON (2) + Protection Domain (2) Reflex: +4 = 5 (1) + DEX (1) + Protection Domain (2) Will: +9 = 5 (4) + WIS (3) + Protection Domain (2) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Masterwork Battleaxe: Attack: +7 = (3) + STR (2) + Masterwork (1) + Magic (0) + Feat (1) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: S Sling: Attack: +4 = (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50 ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Favored Class (Cleric), Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric's Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. Selected Healing Domain zero times Selected '+1 Skill Point' five times Defensive Training: Dwarves gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Hardy: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Stability: Dwarves gain a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. Greed: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks made to determine the price of non-magical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Stonecunning: Dwarves gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. Darkvision: Dwarves can see colorlessly in the dark up to 60 feet. Hatred: Dwarves gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes because of their special training against these hated foes. Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Cleric Armor/Weapons: Clerics are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Clerics are also proficient with the favored weapon of their deities. Aura: Lawful Good Spells (Divine): To prepare or cast a spell, a cleric must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a cleric's spell is 10 + the spell level + the cleric's Wisdom modifier. Clerics meditate or pray for their spells. Channel Energy (Positive): A good cleric channels positive energy and can choose to deal damage to undead creatures or to heal living creatures. Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two cleric levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the cleric's level + the cleric's Charisma modifier. Creatures healed by channel energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A cleric may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. (Currently 5/day, 3d6) Domain (Protection): Granted Powers: Your faith is your greatest source of protection, and you can use that faith to defend others. In addition, you receive a +1 resistance bonus on saving throws. This bonus increases by 1 for every 5 levels you possess. - Resistant Touch (Sp): As a standard action, you can touch an ally to grant him your resistance bonus for 1 minute. When you use this ability, you lose your resistance bonus granted by the Protection domain for 1 minute. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. - Aura of Protection (Su): At 8th level, you can emit a 30-foot aura of protection for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. You and your allies within this aura gain a +1 deflection bonus to AC and resistance 5 against all elements (acid, cold, electricity, fire, and sonic). The deflection bonus increases by +1 for every four cleric levels you possess beyond 8th. At 14th level, the resistance against all elements increases to 10. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Domain Spells: 1st—sanctuary, 2nd—shield other, 3rd—protection from energy, 4th—spell immunity, 5th—spell resistance, 6th—antimagic field, 7th—repulsion, 8th—mind blank, 9th—prismatic sphere. Domain (Strength): - Strength Surge (Sp): As a standard action, you can touch a creature to give it great strength. For 1 round, the target gains an enhancement bonus equal to 1/2 your cleric level (minimum +1) to melee attacks, combat maneuver checks that rely on Strength, Strength-based skills, and Strength checks. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. - Might of the Gods (Su): At 8th level, you can add your cleric level as an enhancement bonus to your Strength score for a number of rounds per day equal to your cleric level. This bonus only applies on Strength checks and Strength-based skill checks. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Domain Spells: 1st—enlarge person, 2nd—bull's strength, 3rd—magic vestment, 4th—spell immunity, 5th—righteous might, 6th—stoneskin, 7th—grasping hand, 8th—clenched fist, 9th—crushing hand. Osirons: Clerics can prepare a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, each day. Spontaneous Casting: A good cleric (or a neutral cleric of a good deity) can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that she did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can “lose” any prepared spell that is not an orison or domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with “cure” in its name). Feats Turn Undead (Gained Level 1): You can, as a standard action, use one of your uses of channel positive energy to cause all undead within 30 feet of you to flee, as if panicked. Undead receive a Will save to negate the effect. The DC for this Will save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your cleric level + your Charisma modifier. Undead that fail their save flee for 1 minute. Weapon Focus (Battle-Axe, Gained level 3): +1 bonus to melee weapon. Heavy Armor Proficiency (Gained level 5) Traits Reactionary: You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Beacon of Faith: Once per day as a free action, you may treat your caster level as if it were 2 levels higher when using one of the granted powers of your domain or inquisition, or when casting one of your domain spells. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 15 = (10) + INT (0)/Level; FC (5), Misc (0) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -5 0 0 1 -5 +0 Appraise 4 1 3 0 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 1 +0 Climb -4 0 0 2 -5 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 6 2 3 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -5 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist -5 0 0 1 -5 +0 Fly -5 0 0 1 -5 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 9 3 3 3 +0 Intimidate 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 7 4 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 4 1 0 3 +0 Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -5 0 0 1 -5 +0 Sense Motive 9 3 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -5 +0 Spellcraft 4 1 3 0 +0 Stealth -5 0 0 1 -5 +0 Survival 3 0 0 3 +0 Swim -4 0 0 2 -5 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level * Bane * Create Water * Detect Magic * Detect Poison * Guidance * Light * Mending * Purify Food and Drink * Read Magic * Resistance * Spark * Stabilize * Virtue 1st Level * Abundant Ammunition * Air Bubble * Bane * Bless * Bless Water * Command * Comprehend Languages * Cure Light Wounds * Dancing Lantern * Deadeye's Lore * Decompose Corpse * Detect Chaos * Detect Evil * Detect Undead * Diagnose Disease * Divine Favor * Endure Elements * Entropic Shield * Forbid Action * Hide from Undead * Ironbeard * Know Thy Enemy * Liberating Command * Magic Stone * Magic Weapon * Moment of Greatness * Murderous Command * Obscuring Mist * Protection from Chaos * Protection from Evil * Ray of Sickness * Reinforce Armaments * Remove Fear * Remove Sickness * Restore Corpse * Sanctify Corpse * Sanctuary * Shield of Faith * Summon Minor Monster * Summon Monster I 2nd Level * Shield Other * Bull's Strength * Aid * Align Weapon * Augury * Bears Endurance * Calm Emotions * Consecrate * Cure Moderate Wounds * Darkness * Death Knell * Delay Poison * Desecrate * Eagles Splendor * Enthrall * Find Traps * Gentle Repose * Hold Person * Inflict Moderate Wounds * Make Whole * Owls Wisdom * Remove Paralysis * Resist Energy * Restoration, Lesser * Shatter * Shield Other * Silence * Sound Burst * Spiritual Weapon * Status * Summon Monster II * Undetectable Alignment * Zone of Truth 3rd Level * Air Breathing * Bestow's Curse * Blindness/Deafness * Contagion * Continual Flame * Create Food and Water * Cure Serious Wounds * Daylight * Deeper Darkness * Dispel Magic * Glyph of Warding * Guiding Star * Helping Hand * Inflict Serious Wounds * Invisibility Purge * Locate Object * Magic Circle Against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law * Magic Vestment * Meld Into Stone * Nap Stack * Obscure Object * Prayer * Protection from Energy * Remove Blindness/Deafness * Remove Curse * Remove Disease * Sacred Bond * Searing Light * Speak with Dead * Stone Shape * Summon Monster III * Unravel Destiny * Water Breathing * Water Walk * Wind Wall * Wrathful Mantle Spell Lists (Prepared) Level 0 (4) Detect Magic Guidance Light Purify Food and Drink Level 1 (4+1) Enlarge Person Protection from Evil Bless Magic Weapon Level 2 (3+1) Bull's Strength Remove Paralysis Shatter Level 3 (2+1) Summon Monster III Protection from Energy Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Scale Mail Armor +3 9200 gp 20 lb Heavy Steel Shield 20 gp 15 lb Masterwork Battleaxe 310 gp 6 lb Sling - gp - lb Ammo (20) 0.2 gp 10 lb Common Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Silver Holy Symbol 25 gp 1 lb Wand of Cure Light Wounds (20) 300 gp - = Totals: 9858.20 gp 58 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 2210.8 earned on first adventure: +11909 gp SP: 8 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 16535 gp Carried Inventory: 9868.2 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 7056.8 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 47 Height: 4' 2" Weight: 186 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Bronzed Appearance: His face is covered in a heavily braided beard, but he appears to be smiling with a twinkle in his eye. Demeanor: He believes heroic adventure is the ultimate calling of man. He seeks to defeat evil with bold bravado. Background After completing his apprenticeship with his holy order, Dunkel left his dwarven clan to seek out adventure in faraway lands. Being raised by a strict, but loving family has left him with a positive outlook and easy-going manner. Of course it helped that his clan found tobacco and alcohol to be virtuous pleasures after a hard day's work. Like all members of his family, he went forth to put his vocation to profitable use. As a cleric in the service of his battle-ready god, Dunkel dreams that one day he might earn an honorary position with a human knighthood, or else start his own dwarven congregation. He is a follower of Rogar, the One-Eyed. Deity: Rogar the One-Eyed AL : LG Portfolios: God of strength, courage, mettle Domains: Artifice, Good, Law, Protection, Strength Favored Weapon: Battleaxe The Dwarves worship Rogar, a one-eyed aspect of the Ruler. Legend states that Rogar lost his eye fighting evil gods on the day the Dwarven citadels fell, and if not for his courage and strength of arms evil hordes would have been released upon E’n to wipe the Dwarven race from it. Rogar's saga about his transition from master craftsman to military leader and finally to his ascension has been retold several times, being the subject of many renowned pieces of Dwarven high literature and a mirror image to the fate of the Dwarven people. The Dwarven race was crippled by the war, causing them to transition from a militant homogenous race to a broken and scattered people using their trade skills to barter in various lands in order to survive. Rogar's saga has enabled his people to embrace the dualistic importance of creation and destruction; the artisan and the soldier. Each Clan depicts Rogar differently, but all of them emphasize his role as a craftsman and his skill in combat. They are now a people who find artistry and crafting their primary means of survival, but willing to take on the family's ancient axe when threatened. Rogar's dual-sided battleaxe has a special place represents the dualistic nature of Dwarven philosophy, that it can be used as a tool or for battle, and that it is used in the family as a symbol of elder wisdom and an obligation to defend the household. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 10658 (Rodents of Unusual Size Part 3) Treasure Received: 11909 GP (ROUS III) 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items 4846gp received, Pirate Treasure. 4476xp received, Pirate Treasure. Level Ups Level 2: Class: Cleric BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +5 to +6 Will: +6 to +7 HP: 10 to 18 Skill Pts: 3 to 6 More 0 and 1st Level Spells Level 3: (Jan 6th) Class: Cleric BAB: +1 to +2 Ref: +2 to +3 HP: 16 to 26 Skill Pts: 6 to 9 2nd Level Spells Channel Energy 2d6 Level 4: Class: Cleric BAB: +2 to +3 Fort/Will: +3 to +4 HP: 26 to 34 Skill Pts: 9 to 12 Ability Score Increase: +1 to Wisdom Level 5: Class: Cleric Channel Energy: 2d6 to 3d6 HP: 34 to 42 Skill Pts: 12 to 15 Approvals *Approval (April 2, 2014) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (July 7, 2014) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (October 16, 2014) (Aura) level 2 *Approval (Jan 31, 2015) (Aura) level 3 *Approval (July 6, 2015) (Aura) level 4 *Approval (Jan 5, 2016) (Aura) level 5 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets